


Chocolate Chips of Destiny

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cookies, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is just looking for a snack. What he finds is his Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chips of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiberBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiberBard/gifts).



> This fic is for FiberBard, who provided the Words!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Steve was hungry. Honestly, it was hard to get enough food to keep up with his super-soldier metabolism. He hadn't expected to see anyone in the kitchen at this time of night, but as he entered, he realized that he should have known; he did live with super spies and superheroes, after all.

At first he thought it was Clint and Wanda, and it was Clint, but not Wanda. The hair was darker, longer, and the girl was curvier. And she was talking a lot more than Wanda did.

"Hey, Steve," Clint called. She didn't seem to mind (or even notice) the greeting he had managed to slip over the top of her epic tale.

He was sipping on some coffee. At 3 AM.

She was making something, flour all over the counter (and on the floor).

Steve grunted back as he examined the refrigerator, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. There was pizza left over from before their last mission, but it had pineapple on it. Why Tony insisted on ordering a pizza that only he would eat and then only taking one piece of it (while he also ate everyone else's), Steve could never understand.

He decided to eat it anyway.

He put the box on the counter, but the girl (who was still jabbering full speed at Clint) grabbed it and moved it out of the way, plopping a bowl of mostly finished cookie dough in front of him and handing him a wooden spoon.

"So she was all like, 'Science, science, science science!' so I just left her to it." She dumped an entire bag of chocolate chips into the bowl, pointed at Steve, and then back down at the unfinished recipe. "The last time she got like this, Thor showed up for the first time, so I figure I should—" She paused on her way to turn on the oven and raised both eyebrows at Steve, then made an overt stirring motion with one hand, miming holding a bowl with the other. Steve got the idea, and began to obey. She nodded in satisfaction and continued her oven prepping, picking up her sentence where she'd left it. "I figured I should roll out the welcome wagon. Cookies. Welcome cookies."

Clint flicked his chin at the bowl. "Those look like chocolate chips," he observed.

"Chocolate Chips _of Welcoming_ ," the girl corrected him. "Each one gives you plus ten to Diplomacy. And yumminess."

The cookie dough did look good. Steve stopped stirring and tried some.

It _was_ good. He had some more.

Clint smiled, but said nothing to give him away.

"So, if it's not Thor but a different, possibly scary alien-type, we have cookies to give them. Best case scenario being deliciousness and dance parties, worst case scenario being nefariousness with a large side order of day-saving allergies to chocolate, though why aliens would try to take over a planet with so much chocolate on it, I have no idea."

Clint nodded supportively.

Steve enjoyed one more large bite of cookie dough before he was discovered.

"Hey! You're meant to be stirring that, not _devouring_ it!" she told him sharply, pushing him back and reclaiming the bowl.

Steve froze for a moment at the Words, then realized that she had not taken back the spoon, so he happily ate the last of the dough off of it.

"Darcy, this is Steve Rogers," Clint said, waving his now empty coffee cup.

"I know who he is," she replied. "I just hadn't had him figured for a cookie thief."

"Steve, this is Darcy Lewis. She's Doctor Foster's assistant. And I guess she's also an expert in intergalactic relations."

Darcy recoiled when Steve used the spoon to reach toward the bowl again. "If you steal any more cookie dough from this bowl without permission, I will sic a hungry Thor on your spangly self," she threatened.

"Good luck with that," Clint told them as he left the room.

"Maybe I'll make my own instead," Steve said with a grin, surveying the ingredients still scattered around the kitchen.

"You can't, we're—" she began. Steve watched her eyes widen. "We're out of chocolate chips," she finished. Then, "You're my Soulmate."

Steve smiled.

* * *

Later that morning, Thor's voice boomed into the common room, greeting his earthly comrades who were asleep on the couch.

"Hawkeye informed me that you had labored late into the night to bake a tempting Midgardian delight in honor of my return!" he said when Darcy sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry," Darcy said, as Thor held up the unused cookie sheet. "It turns out they weren't Chocolate Chips of Diplomacy after all."

Steve stretched, then got up to put the empty bowl in the sink. He patted Thor on the shoulder and said, "They were Chocolate Chips of Destiny."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145762190938/chocolate-chips-of-destiny)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
